supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Fox McCloud
Para ver sus apariciones como luchador, véase Fox (SSB), Fox (SSBM), Fox (SSBB), y Fox (SSB4). Fox McCloud (''フォックス・マクラウド Fokkusu Makuraudo'') es el personaje principal de los [[Star Fox (universo)|videojuegos de Star Fox]] y el líder del equipo Star Fox. Hijo de James McCloud, Fox es un piloto experto y ha salvado a la galaxia de numerosas amenazas. Fox ha aparecido en todos los juegos de [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|''Super Smash Bros.]] Perfil [[Archivo:Fox Star Fox Command.png|thumb|left|150px|Art oficial de Fox McCloud en ''Star Fox Command.]]Fox hizo su primera aparición en Star Fox para el SNES en 1993. Líder del equipo Star Fox, Fox llevó a su equipo a través del Sistema Lylat para salvar la galaxia del malvado Andross. El juego fue un gran éxito y ha dado lugar a varias secuelas. A pesar de que la secuela de Star Fox, Star Fox 2, fue cancelada cuando el juego estaba casi terminado, Fox volvería en el gran éxito de Nintendo 64, Star Fox 64, el cual reveló algunos detalles importantes sobre el pasado de Fox en esta "actualización" de Star Fox: el padre de Fox, James McCloud, quien fue reconocido como uno de los más grandes pilotos de su época, era el líder del equipo Star Fox original, que estaba compuesto por James McCloud, Pigma Dengar y Peppy Hare. Al investigar el planeta Venom, James fue traicionado por Pigma. El único que se salvó de este ataque fue Peppy, quien regresó para darle las noticias a Fox McCloud. Tratando de vengar a su padre, Fox formó un nuevo equipo, el cual estaba compuesto por sus compañeros Falco Lombardi, Peppy Hare, y Slippy Toad. Al final de Star Fox 64, Fox, de forma independiente, lucha y vence a Andross al final de la aventura. Después de esto, Fox se presentó en su primer juego de lucha: Super Smash Bros., y ha aparecido en cada entrega de la serie desde entonces. Fox luego apareció en Star Fox Adventures, en donde encuentra a una nueva incorporación para el equipo: Krystal. Adventures fue una desviación de los juegos originales de Star Fox, ya que era un juego de acción/aventura y deja las fases de naves como elemento secundario. En este juego, Fox llega al Planeta Dinosaurio por una llamada de auxilio que recibe y ayuda al planeta de los diferentes problemas que tiene. Más adelante, se sabrá que Andross estaba detrás de todo, pues buscaba "resucitarse", ya que el equipo Star Fox lo debilitó enormemente. Después de esto, Fox volvería en Star Fox: Assault, un juego que mostró un fortalecido equipo Star Fox salvando a la galaxia de una nueva amenaza llamada los Aparoids. Un año más tarde, Fox volvería en Star Fox: Command, ''donde lucharía contra los Anglars. En ''Super Smash Bros. right Fox aparece en Super Smash Bros. como uno de los ocho personajes iniciales. Su aspecto se basa en su aparición en Star Fox 64. Fox es un personaje débil, pero rápido. Su Movimiento especial normal es el Blaster, que envía un haz de energía de gran alcance a sus oponentes. Su Movimiento especial hacia arriba es el Fox de fuego, que envuelve a Fox en llamas y lo manda a volar en cualquier dirección. Su Movimiento especial hacia abajo es el Reflector, el cual sirve como un movimiento ofensivo y defensivo (que refleja todos los proyectiles que entran en contacto con él). Fox es el tercer mejor personaje en este juego de gran éxito, de acuerdo con la tier list. Perfil de Fox (en inglés) :Fox :Following his dead father's footsteps as the young leader of the Star Fox Team, Fox McCloud's piloting of the super-high-performance combat ship ARWING for the Lylatian System is still fresh in our memories. His one weakness may be his difficulty earning the trust of his teammates. :Works: ::*''Star Fox'' (SNES) ::*''Star Fox 64'' (N64) En Super Smash Bros. Melee right|200px Fox regresa en Super Smash Bros. Melee, conservando su papel como un personaje inicial. Una vez más, su aspecto se basa en su aparición en Star Fox 64. Algunos de sus movimientos han cambiado, incluyendo su Disparo láser; la pistola no hará que sus enemigos retrocedan, pero ahora puede disparar más rápido sin tener que recargar. Su nuevo movimiento especial lateral es la Ilusión Fox, que hace que Fox salga disparado en un instante, y se puede utilizar como un movimiento de recuperación. Las varias mejoras que Fox ha recibido han hecho que se posicione en el 1er. lugar en la tier list. Descripción del trofeo Español :Fox McCloud :Fox McCloud es el líder de una banda de aventureros mercenarios conocidos como Star Fox. Fox y sus amigos, los pilotos Peppy, Slippy y Falco, patrullan el sistema Lylat en su nave insignia, la Great Fox. Desde la cabina de su caza Arwing, Fox dirige la interminable persecución del malvado científico Andross, que acabó con la vida de su padre. :*''Starwing'' Inglés :Fox McCloud :Fox McCloud is the leader of a band of adventurers-for-hire known as Star Fox. Fox and his fellow pilots Peppy, Slippy, and Falco patrol the Lylat system in their mother ship, the Great Fox. From the cockpit of his Arwing, Fox leads the ceaseless pursuit of the evil scientist Andross, who doomed Fox's father. :*''Star Fox'' (03/93) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl 200px|right Fox es una vez más un personaje inicial en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Su aparición en esta ocasión es una mezcla entre su aspecto en Star Fox: Assault y Star Fox: Command, pero su pelo tiene el color que tenía en Star Fox 64. También es el primer juego de Super Smash Bros. donde los ojos de Fox tienen su color apropiado (verde). Sus movimientos especiales no han cambiado mucho. Su Smash Final, Landmaster, convoca el tanque del mismo nombre. Fox entra en él, y el jugador controla directamente el tanque, permitiendole volar, disparar, girar, y moverse. Otros personajes pueden estar en la parte superior del tanque, aunque puede ser que sea más sabio ocultarse. Como resultado de perder la habilidad de realizar ciertas tácticas, Fox ahora se encuentra en el 15to. lugar en la tier list. Descripción del trofeo Español :Fox :El líder de la unidad de mercenarios conocida como Star Fox. Utiliza la nave nodriza del equipo, Great Fox, y su propio caza Arwing para plantar cara al malvado científico Andross. Alcanzó la fama pilotando cazas, pero recientemente ha demostrado su destreza en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo como aventurero de a pie. :*''SNES: Starwing'' :*''NDS: Star Fox Command Inglés :Fox McCloud :The leader of the commando unit for hire known as Star Fox. He uses both the team's mother ship, the Great Fox, and his personal Arwing fighter to challenge the evil scientist Andross. He made his name as an ace pilot but has lately shown himself also to be an adventurer with a knack for hand-to-hand combat. :*''Star Fox'' :*''Star Fox: Command'' En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' right|200px Fox es uno de los personajes confirmados para la nueva entrega de la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] Su diseño, aunque mayormente original, posee cierto parecido con aquel visto en Star Fox 64 3D, aunque en la versión de Nintendo 3DS es donde esto es notable. Varios de sus movimientos normales y especiales parecen ser los mismos que en la entrega anterior. Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Veteranos